LoaderLiomon
LoaderLiomon= LoaderLiomon is a Machine Digimon that was produced when CAD data for construction machinery leaked onto its server, then fused with the configuration data of a Beast Digimon. Its mane has become a pneumatic drill, and it works primarily in tunnel construction and in the Chrome Digizoid mines. The Chrome Digizoid mines are often surrounded by a solid layer of bedrock, so it boasts both power and stamina, as well as top-class performance among Machine Digimon. There are many Loader Liomon with a stubborn personality due to their pride in their work, but there are many people with the viewpoint that states, "Loader Liomon is just quarrelsome." It seems that one mine, which had the best deposits in the world, was blown away by a fight between Loader Liomon. |-|Liamon= A Holy Beast Digimon that exudes the style of a "King", even though it is only an Adult. It is said to be a Digimon that evolved from Liollmon, but there are even fewer surviving individuals than those of Liollmon, so its existence is becoming an "illusion". It tends to prefer capturing prey that is stronger than itself, and it has often been observed commencing an attack against an Ultimate Digimon without even flinching. |-|Liollmon= A Holy Beast Digimon which has a golden coat. There seems to be very few surviving individuals, so its existence was not confirmed until recently. It is a Digimon with very intense territoriality, so it doesn't show mercy to those who enter its territory, even if they are the same species of Digimon. When it is on alert, the hair on its head becomes tinged with static electricity, and it is said that it produces a sound when threatened. |-|Frimon= A Lesser Digimon possessing a frill on its neck. Its frill was made from a hardened portion of its hairs, and by covering its body with the frill when danger approaches, it can be used as "Armor" to protect its body. Since it is extremely full of curiosity, it has a habit of responding to anything that moves, but because it also responds to its own tail, it chases after it, and is often observed spinning in place. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, occasionally High 8-C with Shippo Binta | High 8-C, occasionally 6-C with Critical Bite | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Frimon | Liollimon | Liamon | LoaderLiomon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: In-Training II No Attribute Lesser Digimon | Rookie-Champion Vaccine Attribute Holy Beast Digimon | Ultimate level Vaccine Attribute Machine Digimon Powers and Abilities: Frimon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1). |-|Liollmon=All previous abilities, Resistance to Existence Erasure and Power Nullification (Despite lacking the X-Antibody, Liollmon is completely immune to the effects of Yggdrasil's Particle Worm No.2 in which is the stronger version of a previous Particle Worm. Particle Worm erases those affected and also nullifies their abilities as well). |-|Liamon=All previous abilities, Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Transmutation, Power Nullification (Can turn opponents to 8 bit sprites while nullifying their abilities), Can turn resistances into weaknesses and vice versa, Sleep Manipulation. |-|LoaderLiomon=All previous abilities, Earth Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to other In-Training Digimon such as Viximon), occasionally Large Building level+ with Shippo Binta (Occasionally can deal enough damage to knock out a Rookie Digimon in one blow) | Large Building level+ (Comparable to if not stronger than other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon), occasionally Island level with Critical Bite (Can sometimes defeat Champion Digimon with this attack) | Galaxy level (Can consistently fight Mega Digimon and thus should be comparable to Digimon such as WarGreymon) | At least Galaxy level (Far superior to Liamon) Speed: Unknown, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ (Can tag Rookie Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Capable of tagging Champion level Digimon such as Frigimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Can fight and keep pace with Mega Digimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class, occasionally Large Building Class+ | Large Building Class+, occasionally Island Class | Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level+ (Can tank damaging Rookie Digimon with a physical blow) | At least Large Building level+, possibly Island level (Can tank damaging Champion Digimon with physical attacks) | Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Range, higher with projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Varies among the species. Weaknesses: Inexperienced in combat. Data Attribute Digimon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Frimon *'Shippo Binta:' Uses the centrifugal force in his tail to attack the enemy. Liollmon *'Leo Claw:' Tears up the enemy with its sharp claws. *'Critical Bite:' Aims at the opponent's vitals with its teeth. Can take down even Adult Digimon in a single blow, but its success rate is low. Liamon *'Critical Strike:' Aims at the enemy's vitals with its fangs. *'Thunder of King:' Releases electricity generated in its mane. *'Poison S-mush:' Throws various mushrooms that have the following effects. **Poison the opponent for them to take damage until they die. **Make the opponent unable to stop laughing. **Causes the opponent to become paralyzed. **Erases the opponents' memories. **Turns the opponent into an 8-bit sprite and nullifies their abilities. **Turn resistance into weaknesses and vice versa. **Causes the foe to be confused. **Puts the foes to sleep. LoaderLiomon *'Boring Storm:' Spins its mane like a drill and headbutts the enemy. *'Loader Morning Star:' Attacks with the wrecking ball on its tail. Key: Frimon | Liollmon | Liamon | LoaderLiomon Note: LoaderLiomon inherits skills from Mushroomon and Leomon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Monsters Category:Machines Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Memory Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Earth Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Warriors Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3